Nikki's Conquer
by Reoki Is An Artist
Summary: A girl with the name of Nikki, the daughter of Tobias and Tris is faced to choose a faction and survive Dauntless initation. She meets one if her worst fears, Divergence, and has to overcome it to survive. Then forced with a hard choice of staying in Dauntless or creating a new faction. This story was encouraged by the wonderful Veronica Roth, and I only own the writing, and Nikki.
1. Choose

_**CHOOSE**_

Nikki stands on the edge of the rim. The dark brown used coals smeared the rails.

" Here it comes, get ready," Dad warned us. Today was the day, the day that changes my life forever. Choosing Day. Will I choose Dauntless, or a safer, more friendly faction to hide my Divergence in. Both Mom and Dad transferred from Abnegation, but I was Dauntless born.

" Dad, do I have to transfer from Dauntless to a more friendly environment? I enjoy the noise and everything about Dauntless."

" It's not safe to be here when being divergent, even though people do survive," He responds. He knows, Mom knows. He wants me to be safe, and I understand, the aptitude test game me the strangest result. Dauntless, Amity, Erudite, and lastly _Animal Kingdom._ What the hell does that mean?

" Tobias, stop giving Nikki a hard time, she can come back to Dauntless if she wishes," my mom gave dad a stern look.

The train yells by as I grab ahold of it. King peers out of my backpack, and so does Anima. Anima's light fur reflects the sunlight from the outside, and King, my small, yet smart and strong German Shepherd yaps as he see the moving sky. He whimpers in terror. Probably scared the living daylights out of him. Well, just in case I leave, I have pieces of home with me.

The train approaches the Choosing Building and Dad, Mom, and I run for the Dauntless seating area

* * *

" This is one of the most important ceremonies we will ever attend. The faction choosing. The faction system is made up of living cells, all of you, and it keeps peace and harmony across this land," The Erudite woman concludes and walks off the stage. A man walks onto the stage, and Dad scowls.

 _So that's my grandfather, whoa, he needs to burn some calories. I would_ tell dad what I'm thinking, but not now

" When I call your name, please come up, and choose your faction," Marcus announces.

He says 15 names before I come up.

" Hold this, and make sure King and Anima don't make a sound, or I'm dead meat!" I place the bag down on my mother's lap, making sure Anima and King don't wake up. I leap down to the stage, and look at the Dauntless coals.

The knife is handed to me, and with ease, cut my Palm to let my blood flow. _Is it Dauntless, or Amity, or Factionless._ There was no way I wanted Erudite. I hold up my palm, and let the drops of blood sizzle on the Dauntless coal stones

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Thanx for reading my story. There's my first chapter, and my friends are beta reading the second. Spoiler, That chapters name is called Jump c: . You probably know what that means, anyways. If you like it, make sure to fav/follow this story and me. I write every night, but please understand school comes before writing, even thought I hate HW. If you have any questions, just ask. Also, if you want me to add your oc, please just ask._

 _QOTD_

 _===》Do you think that Nikki chose correctly? Why?《===_

 _Again Thanx for reading, bai!_


	2. Jump

There are all sorts of faction transfers, and I'm pretty sure they are going to need more beds to support all of them. Two from each faction,, meaning 8 transfers. Only one Dauntless Born transfers, that's got to be a record!

" Help the transfers get to the Dauntless compound, we have to go early for the pit, " Mom whispers as the last of the names get called.

" Got it, " I whisper back. Mom kisses the top of my head, and Mom and Dad run toward Dauntless compound.

" Time to go Nikki, get ready, " Tori reminds me, I have to help the trasfers. " Transfers! Follow Nikki, if you don't, you can say hello to Factionless."

I guide the transfers to the train station, and introduce myself, " Hi, my name's Nikki, I'm daughter of both of your instructors, fyi, don't try to annoy them, as they can get really mad, and that's from personal experience."

" Are you going to be training with us? " an Erudite boy asks. I shake my head to say no.

" The train is coming, start running now, and I'll help you all in, " as I start to run, they follow. Jumping on to the train and opening the door is hard enough, but open it with ease. I get in and help all the transfers in as the jump on.

The last one to jump onto the train was an Amity girl with green eyes and brown hair. She jumps right in, not taking any note of how all the other initiates do it.

" You ok?" The Amity girl stared at me in the weirdest way.

" I thought the Dauntless were risk takers, I didn't think they were like Abnegation, " She paused, " Name's Ashley, but you can call me Ash for short."

" Name's Nikki, my parents are your instructors, just try not to piss them off, they get really mad." Again, she looks at me weird,p then smiles.

" I'll make sure not to do that, " She starts laughing, and I do too.

" Time to jump everyone! " I yell out, and open the door. The older Dauntless jump out, but I keep the transfers in. Ignoring their protests, I wait for the building with the pit. " Go!" I yell to the transfers. They seem just to run off and land on the ground pretty safely, though I do see a lot of torn jackets and jeans.

Everyone seems to head towards Eric. Oh great, if there's anyone I'm not fond of, it's him.

" Initiates, listen up, " He glares at the Abnegation transfers, " The way to Dauntless compound is down into this hole, the way to the pit, there's not other way down. If you don't do it, consider yourself Factionless. Come on now, who's going first?"

Everyone stares down at their feet. I thought one of the Dauntless born would have stepped in, but no. I blurt out;

" I'll go." I state. Everyone just stares, like I'm crazy.

" Are you crazy?!" Ashley whispers into my ear.

" You want to be Factionless or what?" I whisper back and get onto the rail of the building. I look down, and I'm suddenly glad I'm not wearing a skirt.

Taking in a deep breath, I jump up and head in back first.

* * *

QOTD

 _= = = 》 What will happen next? Why do you think that? 《 = = =_


	3. Important AN

_I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter and Idk if you even read the A/N's but I forgot to describe what Nikki, King, And Anima look like_

 _*EVERYONE PULLS OUT PICHFORKS*_

 _TELL US!_

 _I was planning on doing that, so now can you not try to kill me?_

 _ **Nikki**_

 _Her hair is long ( it's down to below her hips ). She usually wears in a pony tail ( It's meh hair irl XD ) She has brown highlights_

 _Her eyes are a grey is green, kinda like Tris, but Tris has blue grey eyes._

 _She is the average height of a 16 yr old._

 _Any questions on that? Please ask in the reviews, and I will respond either in a PM or a review as well._

 _ **Anima**_

 _She is a jet black cat with her underbelly white._

 _Her eyes are golden and her paws are grey, and they blend into her fur, making her a night cat_

 _Her tail is long, which is why Nikki considered calling her Tallstar ( my love of warriors is proven right there ), but Tallstar is a boy, and I always think of Anima as an Anime cat ( My love of Fairy Tail shows here ) as she kinda reminds me of Happy, even though they look nothing alike. So really, Anima's name stands for Anime Cat, but Anima sounds more interesting._

 _You will see later in the story, she is actually very important_

 _ **King**_

 _King looks like an average German Shepard with warm dark brown eyes_

 _King's name was also not the first thing that came into Nikki's mind. At first, she decided to make him Brownie ( you probably think she was pretty dumb naming these pets their old names, but seriously, she got these pets when she was like oh, idk, 5 ) but, Brownie is a girls name, so she went with King, since, it was the second thing that came into mind._

 ** _Who was adopted first_**

 _Anima. Reason? So I love reading Warriors and Survivors , by Erin Hunter. I starting reading Warriors first, and since reading the first book, I couldn't put it down, seriously. I've read everyone, but there's a huge problem with that. No more warriors until they release the new series, so why not try dogs as well, might see what they are seeing right? I'm still currently reading the fourth one, but it's absolutely amazing, so be expecting some warriors and survivors fanfic_

 _Have any more questions about the charecter? Don't be hesitant, and just ask._

 _Also I am needing names for 7 Dauntless Born and for 7 for the transfers, so please comment on this matter_

 _Hope your questions to What Nikki, Anima,and King look like, maybe you can suggest things to make them look better_

 _Fyi, yes Chapter three is also going to be uploaded today, don't worry_

 _~Kawaii_


	4. The Start

_A/N~ Sorry if this chapter isn't great, I didn't have time to edit, and I just wanted to get this out. Also, thank to Howtotrainyourpumpkin ( I swear i was so close to saying it riht the firat time!). They registered a Dauntless transfer ( From Amity ). Next chapter Wil be more interesting, I just wanted to get this chapter done with. Also happy new year everyone! I might make a fanfic for the Unwanteds, if you don't know that series, it's going to show a summary on the story. Also, be like the Candor, and tell me if you think this chapter is trash, because, to be honest, I kinda think that, and will edit sometime later. Hope you enjoy,even though it might be trash!XD._

 _This chapter is way too long ( Doc: Nikki's Conquer 3 (920))_

* * *

 _ **The Start**_

" Whooooooooo hooooooooooo!" I yelled. The net catches me, and all of a sudden, I start giggling uncontrollably. I see everyone glancing down at me, and they start laughing at me too. I climb out of the net.

Dad smiles then asks " What's your name?"

Chistina, one of my instructors gives him the weirdest face, " You've been away from her for 10 minutes, and you don't remember Nikki's name!? Oh I'll just do it…. First jumper Nikki! " She smiles at me, and I smile back in approval.

He smiles, " You'll never loose your Candor Smartmouth, Cristina, of course I know my own daughters name, I was just wondering if she wanted to change it, Ya know like Tris did. "

" Dad, you seriously think I wanna change my name, even to a nickname. Besides, the nickname would be dumb. Like I wanna be Nik or Ik. " I frown and set my eyes onto the net. The next person to fall is Ash, she screams her lungs out as she falls. I roll her out of the next before she can start coughing up blood from screaming so much. Then she stares at me.

Suddenly shaking me as hard as she can, she wheezes," That was literally, the scariest thing I will ever do. Dauntless are crazier than ever expected."

"Ashley! " Cheers come from the crowd.. "Where's Mom?I get that's she's Dauntless leader as well as instructor, but she still has to be on time!Lastly, can I have my backpack back?"

" So demanding…." He mutters "Mom's in the transfers dorm, getting it set up. She'll be here soon. Anima and King are right here, and everything is still intact, " He hands it to me. I take out Anima and King from the bag. They glance at Ash, and the basically jump on her. Laughs is all you can hear from barking and meowing.

" Dauntless have pets too? Where can I get one? " She kept giggling.

" All factions except for Abnegation are allowed pets. After you choose your bed and get a tour and all that good stuff, I'll meet you by the chasm, just, if you get there early, please don't jump off, it's the line from being brave, to an idiot, " I sound too Erudite. Got to hide Divergence.

" Do you stalk initiates or what? " Ash asks.

" I told you, Mom and Dad are instructors, so they took me along when I turned 10, so that I would be ready, anyways, the last jumpers are coming down. I have to go to Uri and Christina. You go with Four and Tris," It feels weird calling them by their nicknames.

She nods and runs over to them and I run over to Christina with my bag in hand and King and Anima by my side.

* * *

" There are 11 of you all, and 10 Beds. One of you will be sleeping on the floor until we can get another bed, so claim one….. NOW!" Uri yells.

I settle on a bed not far from the doorway. Everyone scrambles for a bed. Traci is the one left without a bed.

 _Hmm…_ I look around. There are a lot of people I know from childhood.

Everyone gathers around Christina and Uri ( Uri, if didn't notice, is Uriah ).

" Hello initiates. I'm one of your instructors, Uriah, but you can call me Uri, and this is Christina. If you have ever heard about Dauntless initiation, there are three stages, each one weighed heavier than the last. Stage one, we will train you to fight phisicially, which is pretty easy. Make sure to work hard for this stage, because if you don't, " Uri pretends to cut his neck.

" There is no training today, but it starts tomorrow seven o'clock sharp. Don't be late. Now you're dismissed. Go have fun. If you have any questions, stay here and ask," Christina says, then everyone rushes out. I'm the only one left.

" Hehe.. Are pets allowed? " My voice feeble. I'm really nervous.

" Look it's Tiny Tris. " Uri cheers, completely ignoring my question.' OK i guess they can stay, but they better not cause any havoc, or they have to go back to Tris and Four until the end of initiation."

I nod my head. Phew.. They are really important, and it would be a shame if they couldn't stay. I take them out of the bag, and head toward the Cafeteria, Anima and King following from behind.

* * *

 _= = =》_ _Do you think Ash and Nikki's friendship will last?_ _《 = = =_

 _I think that it's too long, just like my LA teacher would say_


	5. Hello There!

_A/N_

 _Sorry for not updating yestersay, as I was thinking about the story. Hope you don't mind. Well here is the story_

 _Warning! Language in this chapter, and probably in every other chapter I will make_

The cafeteria noise hits me first.

I can barely see the cafeteria before the noise travels to my ears. I'm not annoyed by it, Dauntless is meant to be noisy, and it makes me even eager for what's going to happen.

"Ash!" I call out. She is by the doorway. She doesnt hear, so I call out again, louder, "ASH!" Her head turns and she waves.

"Hey Nik," I know she's joking, but I don't like the way she's doing it.

" Hehwh… Funny! Don't call me that ever again, please." As she nods we enter, the noise takes over my ears. Its so regular, yet strange at the same time.

I walk over to my regular table with Ash. I didn't realize I had Anima and King with me. _Yikes. I guess I'll give them a hamburger patty or two._

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I give them a hug and take a seat with Athena and an Amity girl. "Hi Athena, Hi Chris, what's up? "

" The sky is up, duh, " Athena simply laughs.

" Nothing, except that Athena decided to get drunk," The Amity girl smiles. " My name is Harmony, and your name is Nikki right? " I smile, and I shake her hand.

" Hey everyone! I was thinking, maybe we could do Candor Or Dauntless at 9 o'clock. What do you say? " Athena smiles. We all nod and eat our dinner in absolute mayhem. Well, I guess that's Dauntless in a nutshell, absolute mayhem.

The clatter of cups silences the crowd. I join in, even thought I didn't drink any water. I join in, and water sprays everywhere. I can feel Ash staring atbme, and Athena too, but I ignore them. Eric appears on the upper deck of the cafeteeia, all by himseld. Unusual.

"Welcome initiates to Dauntless. We will be watching very closely to see if you are worthy of being in Dauntless. Also, if you're wondering about Max. We...Disposed of him.." Eric smirk only gets wider and wider as he finishes. Gasps from the crowd. I'm not worried about Max as much as I worry my parents had something to do with this. I stare at them.

' We didn't know about it. It was all Eric, and the age rule ' Mom mouths. All I do is frown. _Eric is a fucking bastard. Thinking he can just dispose of someone. One he gets old enough, I'll dispose of him. Then he'll know what it feels like to be treating like crap._

Silence befalls the cafeteria. All of a sudden, I'm in the air, and every other initiate is up in the air and all the other Dauntless are holding us up. Cheering as they reach up so I don't fall onto them. " Yeah! " is all I can say. I feel like I have no care in the world, and I can stay like this forever.

 _A/N_

 _= = = 》_ _Soo, how did Ya like the cafeteria time, and what do you think about the new charecters? 《_

 _Also, I'm not going to be able to publish on the 3rd and 6th, just letting you know. Sorry ?_

 _Also, thank you for 148 views, and this for 4 entries!_


	6. Too Amity For Dauntless

_A/N_

 _I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for like, 2 weeks.I've been thinking about the story a lot, and I've also been sick, had school, and loads of other things. I was also arguing with myself to have this chapter should be in Nikki's POV or Ashley's POV. I've also been watching the Anime Angel Beats!, one of the very few anime's i like, so i wasn't too much in the mood for writing. Also this is going to be a short chapter,with close to not any dialogue, sorry =P. Enough of da chaita chatta, lets start!_

Ashley POV

Nikki and I are done with dinner, with was pretty eventful, for me at least. Who knows, they could do that everyday.

Now, we're heading for the pet store. Nikki promised me she would take me, and this place is so huge. I almost didn't make it to the dormroom. She know every nook and cranny, probably because she's lived here longer, which was kind of obvious.

It's really strange. From Amity I mean. The colors, the meeting area's, pretty much everything. In Amity, only leaders were permitted a cell phone, but everyone here has one. Also, since there was a violence policy. If you carried around any weapon, you were put on trial on the spot, but here, it's ok. Heck, Nikki's permitted to carry a gun with amo. If this was Amity, she would not survive a second. Good thing she chose Dauntless. The only Amity things they permit here is pets, food, and that's pretty much it. It's strange, and I know it's going to be hard to settle in.

As we near the pet shop, I see the two Abnegation transfers standing by. Typical Abnegation. Ignoring the crowd. Being themselves. I guess we can ignore them too. Walking right past them, I enter the store. That's when I notice Nikki is still outside. Maybe she dropped something. Should I go and check?

I'm not too worried about her when i realize this is Dauntless. Anything could have happened to her. This isn't Amity where everything is sunshine and rainbows. I run outside, but she's only talking to the Abnegation transfers.

She's having a friendly talk, like the one you would hear in Amity. The way she talks, the way she sounds. I've only been here in Dauntless of only a few hours, but from the Dauntless I've heard, they're voices are usually low or full of party. Well, I might be wrong, but still, it sounds strange.

 _Is she-? No way! Maybe there are more people in Dauntless that are like this, with sweet kind voices. Well, she better not get caught. Acting like another faction could mean death, or being factionless._

I silently listen to their conversation. It must be hard, living such a simple life, going to such a harsh one, but it was different for me. I like it here in Dauntless more than anything, even though the faction before blood policy...

I let her talk to them for 5 minutes until i pat her on the shoulder. She says her good-bye's, and we walk into the petshop

 _This is really short... Sorry guys.. Also, I've been thinking on making a fanfic on an anime called Angel Beats!. It's going to probably start this week, and it's about the kids of the SSS, but in the afterlife. I just need to find a girl Japanese name for her. Anyways that will start soon, and also, I'm thinking I will update this story every week, so I don't have to put myself through pressure for making one_ _ **every single day**_ _. It's actually really hard when school's taking over your life. Well, anyways, cya next week._


End file.
